<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not everything is as it seems by maria_X</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386789">Not everything is as it seems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_X/pseuds/maria_X'>maria_X</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, real relationship?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_X/pseuds/maria_X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to write something about this ship just cuz i love them, they are soooo cutee &lt;3</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun, Im Sejun/Jung Subin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to write something about this ship just cuz i love them, they are soooo cutee &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rainy day and there were two people in the dance practice, one of the boys had a sad look in his eyes and his friend was trying to cheer him up.</p><p>- Are you sure Subin?<br/>- Yes Daehwi, what else can I do? I am sure he doesn’t feel the same way I feel about him. He only has eyes for…<br/>- You don’t know that!! Did you ask him how he feels about you?	<br/>- For god’s sake Daehwi! You can also see how he treats me, like a little brother…like a kid…<br/>- …maybe…he still doesn’t know how he really feels about you…I don’t know, Subin. Just keep trying maybe one day…<br/>- You think I didn’t try?!? I did everything!!! I even tried to make him jealous, but you know what he said?? “Oww our Subinnie is trying to be sexy, cute” …and don’t laugh!<br/>- Sorry…-said Daehwi trying to not laugh in his best friend’s face.<br/>- That’s why I’ll try to give up…he only has heart eyes for Byungchan, I’m only a kid for him.<br/>-  They see you as a kid because you act like one sometimes. You know that being a kid doesn’t matter, kids can also fall in love, they know that even though you are young you can also fall in love and be in a relationship. <br/>- …you know why I act as a kid sometimes.<br/>- Yes, but they don’t know, maybe if you tell them…<br/>- No, I’m okay like this, I don’t want to burden them, we are idols, we all have secrets that even our members don’t know. It’s normal if they don’t know everything about me. <br/>- That’s not healthy and you know it.<br/>- At least I have you, you know everything about me, and I know everything about you.<br/>- Yeah, that’s true, but someday you have to tell them, please.<br/>- Ok, someday.<br/>- Let’s go home, our members are waiting for us. <br/>- What? How do you know? <br/>- Because I saw the phone a few minutes ago and they were asking where we were.<br/>- Pff, they don’t let us take a break from them- said Subin with a little smile on his lips. <br/>- Let’s go they can’t live without us- said Daehwi laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Subin arrived at their dorm there was a big round of screams from their living room. </p><p>- What’s happening? – he asked Seungsik, seeing that everybody seemed a little angry.<br/>
- We must speak, sit here.<br/>
- Why? I did something bad? – he was starting to feel nervous.<br/>
- No, don’t worry it’s nothing related to you. </p><p>Upon hearing that, Subin felt less nervous but the confusion started to grow. So, quickly, he went to sit near Seungsik, and they started to speak.</p><p>- Maybe not everybody knows but someone took a photo of two of us in a…- Seungsik was getting angry- oh fuck, kissing, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! ARE YOU TWO STUPIDS? KISS IN OUR DORMS OR SOMEWHERE ELSE BUT NOT IN A PLACE WERE SOMEONE CAN SEE YOU OR WORSE TAKE A PHOTO!!</p><p>It was the first time since Subin met Seungsik that he saw him this angry. Never he rose his voice like this before, and Subin didn’t want to admit it but it scared him a little to see their leader like that. </p><p>- Who are you talking about? – asked Hanse puzzled.<br/>
- Byungchan and Sejun – Seungsik sighed trying to calm down. </p><p>“See Daehwi? They are in love, I told you so.” Thought Subin trying to act normal, but deep inside he felt like something broke. </p><p>- The company knows this? – asked Subin.<br/>
- No, I have a friend that helped me to negotiate with the person that has the photos.<br/>
- And what wanted that person? - asked Hanse.<br/>
- At first, he wanted to take a photo with Subin…but at the end he opted for money, so we gave him the money.<br/>
- How much? – asked Sejun feeling guilty and holding Byungchan’s hand without knowing that someone was watching them.<br/>
- Half our savings…so we must work hard for a few months till we earn it back. And please, if you want to do something like that again do it in private, we are a group, so, if one of us makes a mistake not only you, but all of us will be in a big problem…this is not only directed to Byungchan and Sejun, it’s for all of us, ok?<br/>
- Yes. – six voices said at the same time.<br/>
- Well, let’s eat dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i knew it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later, after dinner, Subin was trying to not think much about what happened but he couldn’t stop it. He wanted to cry like a baby, to scream, to have someone there with him, hugging him and telling him that everything would be ok, that it was only a one-sided love, a childish crush. But deep inside he knew that it wasn’t a simple crush, he fell in love and hard with his bandmate Sejun. </p><p>- Daehwi, I was right, he loves Byungchan- he wrote a message to his friend.<br/>- How do you know it; did you ask him? <br/>- Someone took a photo of them kissing and Seungsik-hyung had to negotiate with that person to not send it to the company or the press. – it was hard for him to even write about it, that’s when he though how fucked up, he was.<br/>- Do you want to stay here tomorrow? I’m sure that everybody will like you staying here. <br/>- Yes, please. I don’t think I can stay here and see them all lovey-dovey tomorrow…- suddenly he felt tears on his face, “Really? That’s why they see you as a kid” he thought.  <br/>- ok, I’ll tell everybody that you’ll stay here. Do you need me now? I can go if you want. <br/>- Yes, please. <br/>- ok, in a few min I’ll be there. <br/>- See you soon, I’ll tell hyungs you’ll stay here today. </p><p>He woke up from his bed and went to tell one of his hyungs that Daehwi would be staying with him tonight. While he was going to speak with Seungsik and Seungwoo, he saw Sejun going to Byungchan’s room, Subin wanted to ask him if it was true what he was thinking, if it was true that they were together, if he really liked Byungchan “how many proves do you want? “he thought to himself, “to see them in front of you kissing? To hear them saying I love you to each other?...he loves Byungchan”.</p><p>- Subin? – suddenly he had in front of him the people he wanted to speak to. “how much time I’ve been spacing out?”<br/>- Oh! Seungsik- hyung, Seungwoo-hyung I was looking for you. Can Daehwi stay here tonight?<br/>- Yes, why not? – said Seungwoo- you two are so Oww – he started to do weird hand moves- together.<br/>- Cute? – said Subin rolling his eyes. <br/>- Yes, cute. <br/>- And…can I stay with them tomorrow? It’s been a while since the last time I spent time with Daehwi.<br/>- Yes, this week we have a break so you can do whatever you want. But you have to call us when you arrive there. <br/>- Thank you Seungsik-hyung!!- he said hugging his hyung “that’s why they think of you as a child.” a voice in his mind said. <br/>- Aww so cute, I want a hug too. – Seungwoo said while opening his arms. “I don’t care if they think I’m a kid, I only want the person I love to think of me different.” he thought while going to hug his other hyung. </p><p>“really? You don’t like when people see you as a kid…If they find out your real personality, they’ll hate you. “<br/>- They won’t find out. – Subin murmured. <br/>- What? – asked Seungwoo.<br/>- Nothing hyung, I started to say that I need to prepare everything for Daehwi. – Then he started to go to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour later he heard the front door being opened, so he decided to go see his best friend. </p><p>- Daehwi!!!<br/>- Subin!!</p><p>He always felt happy seeing his best friend, even if he saw him a few hours ago. With him he could be himself, something that normally he couldn’t do with his members always around him. </p><p>- Cute- he heard from behind him, “Hanse”, he thinks. <br/>- Let’s go to my room. – He said trying to sound like always, but Daehwi could see that he was on his limit. <br/>- Yeah, let’s go. <br/>- Do you want some snack or something? – asked Sejun from the kitchen where they saw him with Byungchan. <br/>- No, thanks, I’m on a diet. <br/>- Ok then. <br/>The two friends went to the room and locked the door, preventing anyone from entering while they were there. <br/>- Are you ok? – asked Daehwi. <br/>- What a stupid question, I thought you were more intelligent. – said Subin with a cold voice.<br/>- You were in your limit, I see. Normally you begin to speak like this after a few hours of speaking with me. <br/>- Sorry, it’s just that today was a little hard for me. <br/>- Don’t worry we are friends, you can be yourself with me, I’ll always be by your side. </p><p>Daehwi started to go to the bed that Subin prepared for him, while his friend sat in his own bed. </p><p>Flashback<br/>////</p><p>A few years ago, the first time he saw the true personality of Subin, was when he realized that he fell in love with his bandmate. <br/>That day, Subin was afraid of what he was feeling. He cried for hours in his arms. The two of them were in Daehwi’s room, laying in his bed hugging each other. </p><p>- You know that it’s not something bad to love a boy, right? – said Daehwi, trying to calm down his best friend. <br/>- I know…but we are in a country where a lot of people still think that it’s not normal to feel that way towards someone of the same genre. You know that some idols, say that love is love but behind the scenes they think the opposite. It’s difficult to change people’s minds if they are taught since they were kids that something like this is wrong. <br/>- Yeah…but at least your family it’s not like that, I’m not like that and maybe your members are not like that. You have people who love you. <br/>- I know, but what can I do? It’s impossible, I’m a kid to them…I’m like a kid for him…FUCK, THEY THINK THAT I’M INNOCENT? THAT I DON’T HAVE WET DREAMS? THAT I DREAM WITH UNICORNS AND PORORO?! – Subin screamed, while waking up and starting to punch the wall. – AN UNDERAGE PERSON CAN ALSO FALL IN LOVE AND THINK THE SAME WAY AN ADULT DOES!<br/>- Calm down Subin. – He tried to stop his friend from injuring his hand. <br/>- How can you tell me to calm down! Every day I have to pretend to be someone I’m not! Every fucking day I have to be an innocent almost stupid maknae! My company monitors me, everyday! I have angry issues, I have to go to therapy at least once a week, my family knows it, they try to do everything they can to help me…– Subin’s voice started to quiver – once I sent someone to the hospital because I couldn’t stop punching him…I’m afraid…what if I do it in front of them? They love me because I’m their sweet innocent maknae…they’ll hate who I am. HE will hate me – he started to cry- really…now I’m fucking crying…pff- Subin was a mess, his hands had blood from punching the wall and he didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry, so he ended up doing both. </p><p>/////<br/>End of flashback.</p><p>- Let’s cuddle tonight, what do you think Subin?<br/>- Yeah, please.<br/>- What are you gonna do? You’ll tell him? - asked Daehwi going to his friend’s bed. – It will be better for you if you just let it go before it gets worse. <br/>- I know that he doesn’t feel the same way, I don’t want to make him feel guilty…I don’t want to hurt him with my selfishness. - Subin said while cuddling with his best friend.<br/>- You know that’s not true, you aren’t selfish, you just…fell in love with someone. You aren’t selfish if you want to heal your heart. If you want to be happy, tell him what you feel and talk like adults so you can go on with your life. <br/>- I’ll think about it…for now I want to sleep and forget for a few hours what happened today. <br/>- Ok – he said holding the other boy trying to make him feel warm and safe, trying to protect him from his first broken heart- Good night Subinnie.<br/>- Good night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how many chapters it will have XD <br/>You can comment if you want and i'll try to respond quickly :D</p><p>Victon Fighting!!! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>